


The Shape of You

by dreamingoutloud



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adult Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing overly explicit, Road Head, Song Lyrics, enjolras' frisky side, it's all ed sheeran's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoutloud/pseuds/dreamingoutloud
Summary: A certain song wakes up Enjolras' more sexual side.  Grantaire eventually figures it out and uses that little fact to his advantage.NO OVERLY GRAPHIC SMUT BUT DEFINITELY IMPLIED.





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliebeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebeth/gifts).



> I wrote this for my Duckie because she loves me and I love her and we love our boys. That being said, I haven't finished her actual Christmas fic but I finally got this one done so...yay!
> 
> And obviously, the song is Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. I have no idea why my Enjolras voice goes nuts over it, but as it's one of the top songs of the year, he has made life very difficult.

The first time they heard the song, they were at a club. Not Enjolras’ choice. He knew he was a terrible dancer, it wasn't up for debate. Compared to his boyfriend, so naturally graceful and talented, he looked a bit like a baby rhinoceros chasing a butterfly. 

But it was Grantaire’s turn to choose date night. Enjolras had gotten the previous weekend and, as Grantaire had tolerated the foreign film he'd chosen, he supposed he owed him this. Even if he'd spent half the night watching the man socialise and flirt and dance while he stood around awkwardly. They'd danced a few times, but he never could say he felt comfortable. 

He felt that warm hand, those long artist's fingers wrap around his and he looked up hesitantly. Putting the soda down, he suppressed a sigh. Grantaire asked so little of him. The least he could do was smile and enjoy a night with the man he loved.

“Dance with me, Gorgeous.” 

And how could he turn that down? He followed the brunet to the dance floor, trying not to look as awkward and shy as he felt. For a man who could command crowds into action with just a few words, he felt ridiculous being shy and terrified. 

“Relax,” Grantaire urged, the words murmured into his ear. “You're tensing up for nothing. Just focus on me and let me lead you.”

It was easy for him to say. Grantaire could hear a song playing in the grocery store and dance along and look completely natural and perfect doing so. No one stared at him when he danced. Unless it was the way people were looking at him just then. That or they were staring daggers into Enjolras out of sheer jealousy. 

But he tried. For Grantaire, he tried. He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He placed his hands loosely on his boyfriend's hips. He tried to drown out everything but the feel of the body moving so close to his and the music pulsing through the speakers. 

It was a little easier when he was only focused on the warm denim beneath his fingers, the subtle movements of those slim hips. The lyrics of the song hit him slowly, but they truly sank in when Grantaire moved closer, his body well and truly pressed against Enjolras’. Then, like he needed anymore surprises, the artist raised his mouth to Enjolras’ ear and began singing along.

He was going to die. He'd melt into a puddle there on the dance club floor. But he could think of worse ways to go than pressed firmly into his boyfriend's pelvis with that sweet baritone singing only to him.

“I'm in love with the shape of you,” he finished, his voice low enough that only Enjolras could hear. There was no way that wasn't a turn on, and absolutely no way that Grantaire wouldn't be able to tell just how aroused his boyfriend was. It was obvious from the smirk on his handsome face that he knew the effect he had on him. 

“Taire,” he breathed, his eyes closing briefly in a vain effort to try and stop the room from spinning around him. “Can we get out of here?”

There was a pause and he opened his eyes to see a disappointed expression facing him. “I thought we were having a good time? You seemed like you were loosening up?”

Though he was still a bit breathless, Enjolras felt a mischievous smile cross his face just the same. “I think maybe I loosened up a bit too much. It would be wrong to pounce you in the middle of a nightclub.”

Understanding dawned in Grantaire’s features and he reached down, taking Enjolras by the belt loops and pulling him lazily off the dance floor. Even walking backwards that way looked graceful on him. “Well. If you insist.”

* * *

The second time they heard it, Grantaire started to get it. They were on the road, driving to some work event Enjolras was dragging him to. Fortunately the sun was down, though Grantaire had no idea how helpful that would be. 

The opening notes came on, and neither of them really thought anything of it. Enjolras had grown quiet, though, and Grantaire could almost hear his boyfriend thinking. “What's up?”

The blond didn't answer, however. Instead, he reached over, resting a hand lightly against Grantaire's thigh. He simply shook his head, though he was smiling a little so clearly nothing was wrong. “Enj?” 

“Shh,” he whispered, and Grantaire's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It wasn't at all like his boyfriend to shush him. But then those long fingers slipped higher and his breath caught and any argument he'd had slipped away. 

With his free hand, Enjolras reached over and turned the radio up a couple of notches. The hand currently making its way up the front of his boyfriend's slacks had other plans. Grantaire tried not to hiss between his teeth but failed, especially when Enjolras went for his zipper. “I'm driving,” he protested, though there was very little fight in his voice. Particularly when he was freed from his pants and open to those exploratory hands. 

“And?” It wasn't like Enjolras to be quite so open and brash. In so many ways he was Grantaire’s timid little sweetheart once their bedroom door closed. Right then, however, he seemed to be anything but timid. 

A breathless laugh escaped as Grantaire just silently sent up a thank you to Joly for talking him into an automatic instead of the stick he'd been looking at on the lot. His left hand remained on the steering wheel but his right hand found his boyfriend's curls and tangled through them. 

“If I crash and get us both killed… Or slam on the breaks and you remove your favorite body part of mine…” 

“Nonsense,” Enjolras murmured, his head lowering to blow air across the swollen head of said favorite body part. “I happen to love your eyes, too. And your hands. God, I love those hands.”

Once again, all Grantaire could do was laugh weakly. It was all he could do to focus on the road in front of him and the lips teasing lightly up and down his length. “Dammit, Enj,” he nearly growled, giving in and pulling over just as he found himself surrounded by a hot, wet mouth. 

“Mmm?” The sound was very clearly smug. He knew without question what he was doing. That incredibly talented mouth couldn't be ignored. And when Enjolras set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. It was best just to relax and enjoy it.

Both of which he was absolutely doing. His head tilted back into the headrest, his eyes closing. His fingers gripped a bit tighter into that soft hair, but there was no complaint from his lap. Enjolras knew exactly what he was doing and if Grantaire was grabbing at him, he was doing well. And, though if asked in polite company he'd deny it, the blond very clearly enjoyed being a little rough. 

“Enj,” he murmured, his voice slightly strangled. All his partner did was hum a little sound of acknowledgement, the vibrations in the back of his throat doing incredible things to Grantaire and bringing him ever closer to that coveted brink. “Baby, I'm close,” he whispered, but Enjolras didn't slow down or pull back. He merely finished the brunet off, a self-satisfied expression on his face as he pulled back and settled back into the passenger seat of the car. 

It took Grantaire a bit longer than his lover to get himself back together. “Making me clean up after myself?” he teased a bit breathlessly, taking a moment to focus again before tucking himself back into his slacks and zipping back up. “We're going to be late.”

For someone who was usually painfully punctual, Enjolras didn't seem bothered in the slightest. “I'm an honored guest, they can't party too hard without me.”

* * *

By the third time they heard the song, Enjolras figured out that Grantaire had figured him out. 

It was late and they'd gone to bed, though they were lying side by side preparing to actually fall asleep. Grantaire had been sketching quietly and Enjolras was looking over his work notes on his tablet for the next day. It was the blond who gave up first, setting the tablet aside. “Think I'm turning in,” he murmured, rolling just enough to his side to sneak a kiss from the brunet. 

But that wasn't enough for Grantaire. Not at that moment, anyway. He let the kiss linger, then reached for another. When he rolled closer, attempting more, however, Enjolras groaned. “Taire, maybe not tonight? I've got an early day at work tomorrow.” 

And it was then that Enjolras saw a grown man pout. 

“Why? We won't be up too late, it's not late now, I promise!”

Enjolras couldn't help but grin. “You're ridiculous. You know good and well every time we do, we're up half the night. One of us works in an office with other humans, thank you.” Grabbing one more kiss, he rolled to his other side, turned away from his boyfriend. 

A mischievous look crossed Grantaire’s face. “Too bad. Mind if I listen to music for a bit? I'll keep it low.”

He could almost feel the smile on his boyfriend's face. “Yeah, of course.” Enjolras was a pretty heavy sleeper who just happened to enjoy getting up early. 

Grantaire opened Spotify on his phone and pulled up the song he was looking for. Pushing play with a wicked grin, he set the phone beside him on the nightstand and waited. 

There was the slightest shifting in the mattress. Enjolras seemed to be waging a war with himself. Reaching out, Grantaire trailed a finger down his boyfriend's bare spine. “You okay?” he murmured,shifting closer. 

“Yeah.” The word was almost a breathy sigh, though. Grantaire knew without a second thought that he'd won. He shifted that much closer, pressing himself to his husband's back. Slowly he pressed his lips to the man's neck, trailing up towards his ear. He pulled at the lobe with his teeth and smirked at the groan that escaped. 

“Goddammit, Grantaire.” But he didn't sound angry or even upset. He merely rolled over, pinning the dark haired man to the mattress in the process. “You know good and well what that song does to me.” 

“There's filthier songs out there,” Grantaire protested, laughing as Enjolras’ mouth began trailing down his chest to the waistband of his pajama pants. “Even on the radio. What is it about this one?” Despite his teasing, he couldn't help the slow moan that escaped as Enjolras slid the flannel pants down over his hips and his boxer briefs followed. 

Enjolras shrugged, though for the moment, at least, his mouth was occupied with dropping fluttering kisses along Grantaire’s hip bones and inner thighs. The brunet was helpless to stop his hips from bucking forward, begging for more. 

It was well over an hour later, long after Enjolras had intended to be asleep, when he was lying naked with his boyfriend snuggled comfortably in his arms. He was sweaty and exhausted but, admittedly, content and relaxed. Damn cute artists. “It’s a combination. I like the beat. And his voice. And the lyrics. And the way you look dancing to it.”

It took a moment for Grantaire to realize he was answering the question he’d asked earlier. “Oh? And all of that together makes you all but tackle me whenever you hear it?” He was trying to sound serious but there was no way to deny the teasing edge in his voice. 

“Shut up, you idiot. I love you.” 

And though he was smirking still, Grantaire leaned in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. “So happens I love you, too.”

* * *

It never even occurred to Grantaire to ask Jehan not to play _that_ song at his party.   
But the moment it came on, he grabbed for Enjolras’ hand with a smug smile. “Be right back, guys. We have to go take care of...something.”

And Enjolras’ cheeks flushed bright red, but he didn’t even try and pull away as Grantaire led him to their friend’s spare room.


End file.
